Monster
by TheGoodOldCartoons
Summary: Dani Manson life was a strange one. She lived with her single mother in a ghost infested town. She never knew who her father was, and to top it all off weird things are starting to happen to her... more than usual. And she's determined to get to the bottom of it all, even if it means she has to find clues of the past. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Deepest apologizes!
1. Chapter 1: The imaginary friend

I** was inspired to make this story by a video I found on YouTube. Here's the link if you want to check it out.**

** /ZM6KQPq_cyk**

**I do not own danny phantom or this video.**

**I only own the plot of this story**

* * *

_Monster_

There was a time when she was afraid to go to bed, it wasn't the dark that scared her since her mother did get a night-light for her at the time, it was what was in the dark that scared her.

But that was also the time when her friend would come to her rescue. He only came some times and didn't stay for very long.

But whenever she was really upset, he would always come. She knew when he was nearby when a cold chill would go up her spine as a strange blue mist came out along with her breath.

She never got to see his face, the only things she could see and hear of him we're his eyes along with his voice.

Even though she could remember this, she couldn't remember the first time she ever did meet him. That didn't change the fact however that she was still glad for his company.

Now that she was a little older she could only use her memory to imagine his eyes watching her from a distance as he talked to her in a powerful but cool and friendly tone.

One time she did want to introduce him to her mom, but he said it was a bad idea and that their visits we're to be kept secret so that both her and her mommy would be safe.

And whatever she did mention her, a sad look would flash in his eyes as his voice would lower in a whisper.

They talked for a bit and he would comfort her by promising to protect her while she slept.

But it all stopped when she turned 7. Ever since then he never came back, and she was upset for a very long time by this. When she started to get a little bit older the pain faded away, she soon just cracked him up to being something of her imagination.

An imaginary friend is what her friends and the other kids at school would call it, some of them had one as well when they we're once younger. She didn't mind his absence anymore but sometimes she would start thinking about him and missing him.

She also couldn't get the fact out of her head that he seemed so real... too real.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Slice Of A Weird Life

**_I do not own Danny Phantom or it's characters._** **Only this story's plot.**

**Had to rewrite**

* * *

_Monster_

"Dani... get up honey."

A 12 year old Dani short for Danielle, opened her eyes very slowly due to them being heavy with sleep. She looked over at her mother: Sam Manson who had black long hair and violet eyes.

"Can I just stay here and say I did and call it a day?"

She closed her eyes as the world faded away and hoped that her request would be answered.

"Danielle Ida Manson, you get your lazy butt up right now or there's going to be trouble." Her mom said in her scary voice.

GUESS NOT!

Dani shot up from her bed with her hands up in surrender. "Okay! Okay, I'm up."

Her mother shook her head at her daughter's behavior. "Hurry up and get ready for school or your going to be late. Then I will have to have a meeting with Mr. Vincent."

Dani laughed a little, but knew that what she said was true. When Sam was her age she had to deal with a principle named Mr. Vincent, he was more mean than any of the teachers bad moods combined at the middle school.

If you missed one day or even half of a day, he would call your parents and demand a meeting face to face. A lot of the big bad kids who thought they were the kings and queens of the world, would come back crying from his office for just throwing a spit ball.

But he was also very old. When Sam and a lot of the other kids moved up to high school, they thought that he would retire or possibly pass away. But he was still there even when they graduated.

Everyone was pretty much convinced that he was Immortal, how he was they didn't know. But that's only a teaspoon of how weird life was for Dani.

Like for example; Dani Ida Manson lived with her mom in a city called Amity Park, which was haunted by ghosts. Now the place wasn't completely crawling with ghosts, but they still did show up.

Thanks to the city taking precautions to protect it's citizens, life was bearable. When ever a ghost would be sighted near or in a building like the mall or the school, a panic room would open up for people to run into and hide.

In the panic rooms you would wait for the ghost to leave or for the police department to come and take care of it.

Now the police department or ghost police as some would call them, we're trained to deal with said ghosts, in either making them go away or defending them selves along with innocent people from their attacks.

They weren't full-fledged ghost-hunters mind you, since they couldn't actually capture any ghosts or really hurt them, but they did their best.

But that didn't mean that real full-fledged ghost-hunters didn't come to Amity Park. There was the Groovy Gang and their pet Scaredy Cat, and the Extreme Ghostbreakers.

And a lot of other ghost-hunters came and went too, but they either get too scared or too tired of capturing ghosts all day.

The Groovy gang and Extreme Ghostbreakers were the only once who fully stayed in town, they made good money and the business never got too hard or too dull for them.

The city even had its own rank list of ghosts that were highly dangerous to ghosts that were incredibly curious.

But everyone still freaked out when they saw one that wasn't trying to hurt them.

Dani really didn't mind them though.

Once in awhile when she would be on the walk home with her friends a ghost would come near and sort of examine them from a distance. The first time this happened they were a little nervous but seeing as it wouldn't come any closer they continued on their way.

Now it was a normal thing for them to see. But Dani had sort of an odd deal when it came to ghosts.

If any threatening or non-threatening ghost was anywhere near by she would have a reaction. First a cold chill would go up her spine and she'd breathe out a blue mist.

She was the only person to have this, no one else in Amity Park did.

A lot of people who knew about it, looked at her as the town freak or just the outsider. The only people who weren't freaked out by this was her mother, her grandparents, her friends, and her aunt Valerie and uncle Tucker.

The reason behind her odd little tick, was when Sam was pregnant with her, a ghost tried to overshadow them. Even though it wasn't easy, Sam managed to fight the ghost off.

So the doctors just labeled it as a side effect from the failed attack. Though there was an explanation behind it, it didn't stop a lot of people from being curious about it.

Her mom told her that when she was a baby a lot of ghost-experts tried to examine and experiment on her. However all they got were restraining orders, courtesy of the Manson family.

Dani wasn't really annoyed by it since it did serve as a heads up, but sometimes she really wished she could have lived without it, her mother on the other hand would always tell her that it was unique and beautiful in its own way.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

She never knew who her father was. True a lot of kids grow up without having a father, or mother, or even both. She did try to find out more about him, but her mother would either tell her nothing or say the same thing.

_"I'll tell you when you're older."_

And it seems like everyone had their different opinions about him, like her uncle Tucker for instance. He wasn't her uncle by blood exactly, but he was still family.

Her mother and him go way back to second grade, when She stood up for him in the playground, he never left her side and they've been the best friends ever since.

Even though they may seem like the exact opposites. Like how Sam was a total bookworm and he was a complete techno geek, and she was an ultracycle vegetarian and he was a meat lover, or how she was more serious, he was more humorous. But despait that they were still the best of friends.

Just stuff like that. But when Dani did ask him about her dad he would get mad and tell her that her father was a coward for running away. Her Aunt Valerie didn't know that much about him since she wasn't really close friends with her parents at the time.

It was kind of the same story with her grandparents, though they had a completely different opinion about him. Her grandfather swears that her father dragged her mother to a party and got her drunk so to have his way with her.

She wasn't really sure what that meant or really believed it. She knew her mom would never let anyone push her around, or even go to a party like the one her grandpa was thinking of.

Sam did once tell her that he wasn't a bad person, just...really scared, that's the only thing her mom had ever really told her when it came to that touchy subject.

Dani didn't even know what he really looked like either. There wasn't any pictures of him anywhere, but she did try to picture him by looking in the mirror and imagine herself as a dude. She was told multiple times that she was a splitting image of him.

She had his cold icy blue eyes and his black spiky hair. Along with kind of having the same facial shape and nose.

She was also a little bit mischievous like him too, but that's just about all she knew about him.

Dani rubbed her eyes and stretched a little bit in effort to try and wake herself up some more, Sam watched from the doorway and noticed dark bags under her daughter's eyes.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Dani looked up at her mother and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah, I slept fine."

Sam knew that she was hiding something from her but she would have to pester her about it later.

Sam shook her head once again and walked out in to the hallway calling out from over her shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen. "Will start getting around for school."

"Okay mom."

* * *

**_Hey guys hope you liked that chapter and don't worry they'll be more to come._**

**_And I am sorry if this offended you guys in anyway, you know with the growing up without a parent or parents, really I'm sorry._**

**_And sorry if this was really confusing, I just wanted to kind of show on how the ghosts and everything worked so that you wouldn't feel lost as we continue on._**

**_But trust me if you keep reading along with the story, you'll find and solve more mysteries along with Dani._**

**_And yes I am using Danny's clone; Dani/Danielle._**

**_I just like the thought and it's been bouncing around my head a lot. Not to mention I did get this idea of the story from a video I watched._**

**_Here's the link if you want to check it out_**

**_ /ZM6KQPq_cyk_**


End file.
